nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
All That (season nine)
All That's 9th season' is the third season of the relaunch era. This season aired from October 11, 2003 until June 26, 2004. This season had only 15 episodes, which were filmed from July to November 2003. Many changes happened before the start of this season. Bryan Hearne left the show after two seasons to focus on his music. During the off-season Nickelodeon advertised a competition called "R U All That?: Nickelodeon's Search for the Funniest Kid in America'''". It was a nationwide search to find a new cast member. The judges happened to be former cast members Amanda Bynes and Nick Cannon. After this contest ended in early 2003, the finals aired on July 26, 2003. The contest picked five finalists, and all of them performed a sketch with some of the cast members. The winner was Christina Kirkman who joined the show in the season opener. Ryan Coleman, the runner up in the contest, joined mid season. Producers viewed as a good replacement for Hearne. Ratings wise the show wasn't doing well. In an order to get ratings up the producers brought back old fan favorite sketchs, like ''Good Burger. However instead of Kel Mitchell in his famous chacacter Ed, they put in Coleman in a test skit. They thought the fit would work, resulting in the Revision of the skit. This would be the final season for Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears. Producers noticed that Spears' popularity was huge. Like that of Bynes' years ago, producers saw their chance to capitalize on her fame and gave her own show. The show would be called Zoey 101. However unlike Bynes, Spears would to focus full-time on the show. Due to schedule problems. Spears left the show after two seasons. Producers than dumped Lyons and Samuels to make way for new cast members in the following season. Lyons and Samuels had been on the show for three seasons. The cast of Season 9 continued to do On-Air Dares. Like the last season. The intro was changed for this season. This time the cast is in the same place. They are dancing in a dark room with the All That logo in the back. It is lighted up. The cast however is now wearing red, unlike that of white in season 7 and 8. The "Oh" sign was brought back, Brummet and Kirkman both helt the sign in the intro. It's similar to the previous two seasons. The intro was changed to accommodate Coleman's entry onto the show.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8NonMFkWNY This is the first season since Season 3 to have more female cast members then male and the last season to do so. In 2004, All That won another KCA for Best TV show at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards. Cast ;Repertory players ; IMG 20121004 173806.jpg|Chelsea's 2nd introduction is shown in the 3 squares on the left. IMG 20121004 173820.jpg|Runner up of the "R U All That?" contest. He joined midway through this season. IMG 20121004 173855.jpg|This is the first season to have Jack's hair look like that. Lisa_Foiles_intro1.jpg|Lisa is wearing a hat... !? IMG 20121004 174157.jpg|It's the winner of the "R U All That?" contest IMG 20121004 174210.jpg|Shane got a bit big﻿ger and thicker... IMG 20121004 174225.jpg|Gio still has those "big lips". IMG 20121004 174236.jpg|Britney Spears' younger sister, STILL looking like the youngest cast member. IMG 20121004 174301.jpg|This is the last season for Kyle to wear his glasses. IMG 20121118 123339.jpg|Before Ryan joined... IMG 20121118 123509.jpg|When Ryan joined... (he's on the right, behind Jack) *Chelsea Brummet *Ryan Coleman (first episode: January 10, 2004) *Jack DeSena *Lisa Foiles *Christina Kirkman *Shane Lyons *Giovonnie Samuels *Jamie Spears *Kyle Sullivan Check season 9 in full series episode list for correct air dates. Season 9 References External links *Season 9 at TV.com *Season 9 opening title Category:All That Category:Seasons